Konoha High Reunion
by Xx.Kammie-Armanie.xX
Summary: Finally, they have the chance to reunite with each other. What happens when they meet a certain Uchiha's wife? Read to find out. SasuxHina
1. Reunited Again

Sorry guys its been taking me so long to update my stories

**Konoha High Reunion**

**Sorry guys its been taking me so long to update my stories. I can't come up with anything!**

**Send me messages of what you want the chapters to be and I'll be sure to put it in the chapters of what you want to hear**

**Here's a new story I just thought of.**

* * *

**Not that many chapters though lol**

(Naruto's POV)

'Thank god our high school reunion is finally here' I thought to myself as I watched other people reunite together.

I then saw a flash of pink hair pass by me. She had on a pink halter dress that had crystals on it at the top of the dress. She had crystal earrings dangling from her ears and a crystal necklace with a heart on it. She had on shoes that were about five inches high and had crystals on them. She was looking hot like old times.

"Hey Sakura, how's it going" I yelled at her.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Still the same loud mouth kid from high school. I'm doing quite well what about you? Are you still the same lonely kid you was back then?" she said.

"I'm doing great! Granny Tsunade said that I can be hokage someday! And yeah I don't have any one" I replied.

"Are you sure that Tsunade wasn't lying to you?" she asked.

"I'm positive" I said with a big grin on my face.

(Sakura POV)

While I'm talking to Naruto, I notice that college has done him good. He's taller, with a hot looking tanned body and he's actually smarter than he used to be. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants. He had his blonde hair spiked out as usual and he looked at me with those cerulean eyes of his.

"Sakura, want to hang out some time" he asked.

"You know what, I would love that" I replied.

He then flashed me with that famous grin of his. I just smiled. Then I saw a raven-haired man talking to a guy with a white shirt, tan jacket, tan slacks and black glasses and another guy with a white shirt, gray jacket, gray pants and red fang marks on both his cheeks. I smiled because I found my future husband.

He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it and black slacks. Then he looked at me with those deep onyx eyes.

As I walked up to him, he smiled at me and waved. Is this really Sasuke Uchiha?

"Hey Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke. How have you been over these four years?" I asked.

"Well I'm a full-time veterinarian and a dad of three kids" replied Kiba.

"I'm a scientist on studying bugs. Right now we're working on finding this rare insect (can't come up with name sorry lol)" replied Shino.

"I'm an ANBU captain and I'm married and have two kids" said Sasuke, smirking.

"Wow, ya'll really made ya'll selves something" I said trying to smile.

"So tell me Sakura, what have you done with your life? Have you been working on the pole or the corner?" asked Kiba chuckling. I could hear Sasuke and Shino laughing too.

"No, I'm a medic-nin. I help heal the ninjas when their hurt" I said trying to smile again. I should have just kept talking to that idiot Naruto.

"Hey have you seen Narutard?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, he's by the punch bowl" I replied.

"Ok, nice chatting to ya'll" he said and walked off.

(Sasuke's POV)

As I walked to Narutard, I was wondering what she was doing and what was taking her so long to get here.

"Hey Narutard. How's it going man?" I asked him.

"It's going great man. Yo teme is it true that you're an ANBU captain?" He asked.

"Yeah dobe why you ask?" I replied.

"Well I was over hearing you, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino talking and I heard that. So who's the lucky lady?" he asked nudging me a bit and smiling that big smile of his.

"What do you mean?" I asked, blushing a bit.

"You know what I mean. Who's your wife?" he asked.

"Uhhh…" I stammered.

I started to look around then I saw _her._ She was wearing a black, strapless, dress, with silver diamonds on it, that came down to her ankles. She was wearing silver diamond earrings that dangled from her ears and a silver diamond necklace that just sparkled when light touched it. She had on silver diamond heels that were about three inches high. I almost got a nosebleed by looking at her. Then she looked at me with those white pearly eyes tinted with lavender and smiled.

Next to her was a man wearing a black shirt with a white jacket over it and white pants. He had on shiny black leather shoes and had his hair in a pony-tail. Then he looked at me with his pearly white eyes that said 'Hurt her and I'll kill you' to me.

"Go get Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Rock Lee, and Tenten" I said smirking.

"Okay" he said walking off.

She smiled and waved at me. I smirked and walked up to her. We looked at each other deeply in the eyes. Then I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back until Neji tapped me on the shoulder. I then saw the others coming. They all came and smiled at me and Neji.

"Every one, I would like for ya'll to meet my wife. Hinata" I said smirking.


	2. Explanations and Fainting

Konoha High Reunion

**Konoha High Reunion**

**Hey guys, I've updated again.**

**Hope you enjoy it lolxz**

There was a loud thud and a couple of screams. Then all of a sudden,

The room was silent no one made a sound. They all was staring at the couple silently. It was so silent that you could actually hear crickets in the background chirping.

"Sasuke why are you lying to us?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not" he said.

"If your not, then prove it" she said.

"Here" said Hinata showing off a ring on her ring finger. It had a silver diamond in the middle of it with lavender diamonds going around the band of the ring. It was the most gorgeous wedding ring you would ever see.

"It's beautiful" said Ino.

"It really is something" said Kiba.

No one noticed that the blonde had fainted and fallen to the floor with a loud thud.

XOXOXO

(Naruto's POV)

When I woke up I could see Hinata kneeling down by my side.

"Hey Hina, I had the most craziest dream ever. I had a dream that you was married to Sasuke" I said.

She looked a little bit uneasy before saying "It wasn't a dream" and showing me the ring.

Then everything went black again.

XOXOXO

(Sasuke's POV)

"This is hopeless. Just let the dobe sleep. I don't see how he passed high school. He made all F's in all the classes" I said shaking my head.

"Well how did this happen?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, after high school, we ended up going to the same college and having the same schedules" said Hinata.

"Since I didn't feel like meeting new people, I just talked to her a lot since I knew her" I replied.

"It was kinda creepy because he was clinging to me like a magnet to metal" replied Hinata.

"Did you just call me a magnet?" I asked looking at Hinata like she's crazy.

"Well yeah, I mean that's what you did" she said smiling.

"Oh" I said.

"Well anyways, we started to hang out and then we became best friends" said Hinata.

"Until one day I noticed that I was falling in love with Hinata" I said.

"How did you know?" asked Kiba.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her. And it wasn't in best friend ways either" I said.

"I wish I didn't know that" said Hinata shaking her head.

"Anyways four weeks after I found out that I loved her, I started to become over-protected of her" I quickly added.

"It was like Neji followed me college and clinged to me like a baby does to its mother" said Hinata.

"Wow Sasuke, you're so clingy" said Tenten.

"Hn" I replied.

"Wait…did I just get insulted?" asked Neji.

"No, that's just how I felt" she replied.

"Well anyways, I found out that I loved Sasuke after I told him to give me space since he wouldn't stop clinging to me. At the time I had a boyfriend named Konan. I wasn't sure how I was feeling so I asked him how would he know if you loved someone" She said.

"I so didn't like him" I said.

"That's because he was my boyfriend" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me" I yelled.

"Just did" she replied smirking and sticking out her tongue.

I returned the favor by sticking out my tongue back at her.

"Can you finish the story?" asked Shino.

"Sure" I said.

"Like I was saying, I asked him and he said when you can look in to that person's eyes and see that they share the same feelings for you as you do to them. I then told him that I didn't love him and that we should be friends" said Hinata frowning a little.

"All because she loved me" I said smirking.

"Then I told Sasuke that I loved him" she said smiling looking at the ring.

"Then I told Hinata that I loved her" I said smirking and putting my hand on hers.

"Then while we was dating, we had a little too much fun and had our first child Hikari" I said smirking.

"It was an accident" she said smiling then laughing.

"Yeah, two years after she was born we got married" I said.

"And I just had Shinji one year ago" said Hinata smiling.

"So how long have you two been married?" asked Sakura.

"About three years" said Hinata.

"Wow" said Ino.

"Where am I, what happened?" asked Naruto waking up slowly.

"Who wants to explain now?" I asked.


End file.
